Venganza Final
by Dreaming with you
Summary: Edward le ofreció pagarle para que lo acompañara a una conferencia... y fingiera ser su amante. Descubrió que Edward tenía una cita con una antigua amante, y que ella un mero instrumento en aquel juego. BxE Lemmón
1. Chapter 1

Los Personajes pertenecen a Meyer (Damos GRACIAS POR ello) La historia es una adaptación a Crepúsculo

La Novela le pertenece a Lee, Miranda, y tiene el mismo titulo.

* * *

"Alérgico al matrimonio". Bella consideraba que esa advertencia debería estar tatuada en la frente de Edward Cullen. En la vida del cirujano

parecía no haber sitio para las mujeres, salvo como objetos a los que utilizar. Por eso no debería haberse sorprendido cuando Edward le ofreció

pagarle para que lo acompañara a una conferencia... y fingiera ser su amante. Pero hubo muchas más sorpresas en aquel fin de semana; pronto

descubrió que Edward tenía una cita con una antigua amante, y que ella un mero instrumento en aquel juego que se traía entre manos.

* * *

Hola chica empeze una nueva adaptación de otro libro que tambien me encanta.

Lo continuo? que les parecio esta parte? subo mas tarde el primer capitulo?

Bueno chicas con que esta fic llege a la mitad de lectoras de "amante equivocado" me sentire orgullosa!

besOs! cuiidense


	2. Chapter 2

Los Personajes pertenecen a Meyer (Damos GRACIAS POR ello) La historia es una adaptación a Crepúsculo

La Novela le pertenece a Lee, Miranda, y tiene el mismo titulo.

* * *

Capitulo 1

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no vas? ¡Oh, Edward, lo prometiste! Has estado trabajando dos años sin tomarte vacaciones. ¡Si no te tomas un descanso, vas a sufrir un colapso!

-¿Tú llamas «descanso» a ir a un simposium sobre medicina? -fue la respuesta rápida-. Tienes que asistir toda la mañana a conferencias aburridas, y por la tarde esperan que te quites el aburrimiento siendo sociable con las demás personas que están como tú.

-Éso es exactamente lo que tú necesitas.

-¿El qué? ¿Morirme de aburrimiento?

-En cierto modo sí, pero me refería a lo de tener que estar con más gente. ¿Y qué demonios va a decir Jessica cuando se lo digas?

-Jessica es la razón por la que no voy a ir.

Bella hizo una mueca desde la recepción, intentó seguir con su trabajo y no escuchar la conversación que se desarrollaba en la consulta del doctor Cullen.

«Si Alice hubiera cerrado la puerta bien yo no me encontraría ahora en esta embarazosa situación», pensó Bella con disgusto.

-Explícate, Edward -ordenó la voz de Alice.

-¿Qué tengo que explicar? Es sencillamente que he decidido no llevar a Jessica, y como este tipo de conferencias se hace pensando en parejas, no quiero sentirme diferente a los demás. La decisión está tomada y no voy a ir.

-¿Pero por qué has decidido no llevar a Jessica, por el amor de Dios?

-Por razones que tuve que haber anticipado antes de ofrecérselo en primer lugar a ella. Jessica no es diferente de las otras mujeres con las que he salido en los últimos años, y después de dos meses empieza a querer que nuestra relación, o lo que sea, se convierta en algo más profundo.

-¡Vaya sorpresa!

Bella se sintió molesta por el tono cortante de Alice, aunque no estaba de parte del doctor Cullen, ya que normalmente era bastante desagradable... y eso era algo que su hermana mayor, evidentemente, sabía muy bien.

-Ahórrate el sarcasmo, Si -protestó él-. Nunca he prometido a Jessica nada que no fuera pasarlo bien alguna noche que otra, y ella también ha dicho siempre que eso era lo que buscaba después haberse divorciado hace un año, pero estaba mintiendo. Debería haber sabido que pedirle que pasara conmigo tres días con sus tres noches sería inmediatamente traducidas en que me he enamorado de ella perdidamente y le pediré su mano en un futuro próximo.

-Chica estúpida -declaró Alice en tono de burla-. Pero creo que seria más justo sí llevaras un tatuaje en la frente que dijera ¡Alérgico al amor y al matrimonio!

-Alérgico no, Alice, escéptico respecto a todas las mujeres que son guapas como Jessica. La mayoría de ellas no es amor lo que tienen en la mente, sino dinero y posición.

-¿No la has olvidado? ¿Verdad? -la voz de Alice hizo eco en el silencio de la habitación.

-¿A quién?

-Sabes perfectamente de quién hablo: Tanya Nosequé.

-La verdad es que no quiero hablar del pasado. Alice; tampoco quiero discutir sobre mí decisión de no ir a la conferencia. Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo que dictar algunas cartas a la señorita Swan para que las pase a máquina antes de irse.

Las cejas de Bella se arquearon expresando perplejídad. Llevaba seis meses trabajando para Edward Cullen y todavía la llamaba «señorita Swan». Aunque no le importaba mucho, eso mantendría adistancia al distinguido cirujano ortopédico. El romance no estaba en su agenda aquel año.

«Ni ningún otro año», pensó con amargura. ¡Ya había tenido suficiente romance para toda su vida!

Aun así, a veces, le molestaba su fría indiferencia. En esos seis meses no le había preguntado nunca nada personal, absolutamente nada.

Bella sonrió sin ganas al recordar su primer encuentro. Él estaba sentado en su despacho mirando hacia abajo y Alice la había llevado para que se conocieran.

Al parecer Edward había dejado libre a su hermana los viernes y necesitaba una sustituta. Alice lo había decidido después de haber trabajado como una esclava, tanto en su casa como ama de llaves, como en el centro, de recepcionista. Lo único que su hermano había dicho era que enseñara bien a la sustituta para que no hubiera problemas cuando ella estuviera ausente.

Bella no estaba segura de lo que había esperado después de su encuentro con Alice. Alguien mayor, había imaginado, y menos... impresionante. Alice rondaba los cincuenta, era delgadita, pálida y muy amable. Así que, cuando Edward Cullen había levantado su cabeza oscura y sus preciosos ojos verdes, se quedó unos segundos sin reaccionar.

La sorpresa, debido a su aspecto y edad, como mucho treinta y cinco años, no había pasado inadvertida a juzgar por la expresión arrogante y fría de su rostro.

-¿Cómo está usted, señorita Swan? -le había preguntado, con una formalidad que nunca desapareció en aquellos seis meses.

A Bella a veces le parecía divertida esa frialdad. ¿Qué habla pensado él en ese primer encuentro? ¿Qué ella había sido irremediablemente seducida por su atractivo sexual?

Desde luego hacia falta algo más que altura, tez bronceada y una cara atractiva para hechizarla. Su experiencia con Jacob le había enseñado muchas cosas. Si, claro que el doctor había hecho que su corazón vibrara una décima de segundo, pero sólo fue eso. Había aprendido a controlar cualquier deseo sexual en su presencia, igual que había aprendido rápidamente qué tipo de hombre se escondía bajo sus miradas provocativas.

Era una máquina, no un hombre. Un robot frío que trabajaba dieciocho horas al día, que operaba en tres hospitales. Incluso llegaba a operar algún que otro sábado si no podía hacerlo en su horario normal de lunes, miércoles y viernes.

Bella se preguntaba a veces por qué sus pacientes lo estimaban tanto, tenia que ser por su profesionalidad, no por el trato que les diera. Tenía consultas todos los viernes por la tarde, mientras ella estaba allí, y había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo en profundidad. Nunca lo había visto sonreír a un paciente.

Para él todos eran casos clínicos, no pacientes, aceptó finalmente Bella. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que nunca se había implicado emocionalmente con ninguna de las personas a las que había operado.

Evidentemente, y por lo que había escuchado, tampoco se había ligado emocionalmente a nadie.

-No vas a conseguir nada presionándome, Alice afirmó en tono de aburrimiento-, no voy a ir y es mi última palabra.  
-¡Eres un estúpido! Cualquier otra persona hubiera buscado a alguien con quien ir.  
-¿Por ejemplo?

-No sé -la voz de Alice reflejaba impaciencia-, podrías pagar a una de esas señoritas de compañía.

-No seas ridícula. Uno de mis colegas más cercanos irá con su mujer, ¿y crees que yo voy a ir con cualquier jovencita de alterne colgada del brazo?  
-¿Y cómo va a adivinarlo?  
-Yo lo adivinaría -exclamó.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tienes escrúpulos de llevar a alguien así? Yo creo que para ti sería lo apropiado, es lo único que quieres de una mujer -exclamó Alice enfadada-. Así no tendrás que preocuparte de que ella haga planes después. ¡Sabrías desde el principio que sólo está contigo por dinero!

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¿No me vas a decir nada, Edward? -preguntó Alice después de unos segundos de silencio-. Quiero que me contestes, no quiero que me ignores. ¿Me oyes?

-Y yo no quiero que tú me digas lo que tengo que hacer con mi vida privada -manifestó su hermano duramente-. Ahora déjame solo, tengo cosas que hacer.

Bella conocía perfectamente aquel tono de voz, y, evidentemente, también lo conocía Alice, que salió con aspecto derrotado. Cerró la puerta distraídamente y se alejó despacio con expresión preocupada, sin darse cuenta siquiera de la presencia de Bella en recepción.  
Bella tosió para aclararse la garganta y eso hizo que levantara la vista.  
-¡Dios mío, Bella, me había olvidado por completo de que estabas aquí!  
-¿Quieres una taza de té, Alice? -ofreció amablemente Bella-, pareces un poco enfadada.

-No, pero te lo agradezco, eres muy amable. Será mejor que me vaya a casa y cene, tú también tienes que irte ya, ¿no es así? Son más de las cinco.

-El doctor Cullen tiene que dictarme algunas cartas, tendré que quedarme hasta que las pase a máquina. Ya sabes lo especial que es a veces.  
-¡Cómo le gusta hacer trabajar a la gente! Asegúrate de que te pague las horas extras.  
-No te preocupes, así lo haré.  
-¿Tienes problemas de dinero, Bella? -preguntó Alice, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Tengo problemas de dinero continuamente -el dinero que ganaba por su único día allí, y los fines de semana como camarera le llegaba justo para terminar el mes sin nada para emergencias o lujos.

-¿No has tenido suerte de conseguir un trabajo estable?

-Por desgracia todavía no -a pesar de haber invertido tiempo y el último centavo en fotocopiar y enviar su currículum vitae a todos los anuncios que veía. En la oficina de empleo estaban cansandose de verla.

-No puedo entenderlo. Habría jurado que cualquier empresa necesitaría una chica con buena presencia para estar de cara al público.

Bella se encogió de hombros. No quería decirle a Alice que la razón más probable era que ni siquiera mirarían su currículum. Seguramente al ver dónde había hecho el curso de secretariado lo rechazaban inmediatamente.

Alice nunca había pedido referencias ni que rellenara ningún formulario, simplemente la había contratado a partir de una llamada telefónica y una entrevista breve. La había creído ciegamente cuando le había contado que había estado viajando varios años y no había estado empleada últimamente en Australia.

A Bella no le había gustado mentir, pero la pobreza puede llevar a las personas al límite de la desesperación. Lo único que la hacía sentirse menos culpable era que la referencia que había dado no había sido una falsificación. Gracias a la querida señorita Blanchford... Bella se sentía en deudacon ella.

-Tuve una entrevista a principios de semana -admitió, encogiéndose al recordar las miradas del hombre que la había entrevistado. Nunca aceptaría aquél trabajo aunque la llamaran.  
-¿Dónde?  
-En una pequeña compañía de reparación de coches, en Alexandria.  
-Seguro que tú puedes conseguir algo mejor que eso -aconsejó Alice arrugando la nariz.  
-Eso esperaba, pero los tiempos son difíciles.

-Preguntaré a Edward si alguno de sus colegas médicos necesitan una recepcionista a tiempo completo - dijo Alice amablemente- . No es que quiera que te vayas, te echaré de menos y Edward también. Por tu esfuerzo y tu juventud.

- Gracias, pero no soy tan joven. Alice.

-Ésa es otra cosa que no entiendo: ¿cómo has llegado a los veinticinco sin novio?

-Me imagino que soy el tipo de chica que no atrae a los hombres -dijo, mirando a Alice con una sonrisa extraña. La sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward había salido y estaba de pie mirándola con una expresión mitad cínica y mitad divertida.

«Tienes razón», cariño, parecía decir. «Eres el tipo de mujer que los hombres llevan a la cama, no al altar».

Bella sintió resentimiento hacia él. ¿Quién era él para juzgarla sin conocerla apenas?

Bella sabía perfectamente que no era fea, pero nunca había hecho ostentación de sus atributos femeninos ni de sus pretendientes, ¡Sólo había tenido un novio en su vida!

Tenía que admitir que mientras había salido con Jacob, se había estado vistiendo y comportandose manera provocativa. A él le gustaba que fuera con camisetas ceñidas, minifaldas y bikinis minúsculos, y ella había estado demasiado enamorada como para negarle nada. Nunca había parecido importarle que otros hombres la miraran, al contrario, parecía que era lo que buscaba.

Pero en esos momentos había dejado de preocuparse por su aspecto. No se maquillaba y se peinaba casi siempre la melena larga de color castaño en una sencilla trenza. Tampoco realzaba su boca sensual con barra de labios e intentaba sonreír lo menos posible después de que su casero le hubiera dicho que sus ojos grises adquirían un brillo especial cuando sonreía.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer, doctor? -preguntó, alegrándose de la frialdad con la que se había expresado.

-Tiene que pasarme a máquina tres cartas, señorita Swan, después puede marcharse a casa.

-¡Dios mío! -manifestó Alice con un suspiro-. ¿Cuándo vais a empezar a llamaros por vuestros nombres?

«Nunca», pensó Bella enojada.

-La señorita Swan no querría que yo la tratara con familiaridad, ¿no es así, señorita Swan?

Bella notó la burla en sus ojos y decidió que iban a divertirse los dos.

-Creo que es necesario un respeto durante las horas de consulta. Desde luego, si el doctor Cullen quiere que le llame Edward a otras horas, sólo tiene que decírmelo -la dureza de sus ojos fueron un desafío, pero el robot no se inmutó.

-Creo que mantendremos las formalidades por ahora. ¿No te marchabas, Alice? Se está haciendo tarde.

-El día menos pensado, Edward... -dijo Alice desesperada, mientras salía a grandes pasos y daba un portazo.

La acusación de Alice de que todavía recordaba a una mujer llamada Tanya se había quedado grabado en la mente de Bella. Miró un momento al doctor, preguntándose si eso podría explicar la actitud hacia ella. ¿Habría sido rechazado alguna vez por una mujer bonita? ¿Seguiría resentido años después?

Bella entendía bien lo que significaba. Ella misma sabía que tenían que pasar varios años antes de que pudiera olvidar lo que Jacob le había hecho.

-¿Tengo un grano en la nariz, señorita Swan? -preguntó Edward Cullen provocativamente-. Se ha quedado mirándome fijamente.  
-Lo siento, doctor. En realidad no lo estaba mirando a usted, estaba muy lejos de aquí  
-En algún sitio no muy agradable, a juzgar por su cara.  
-No -admitió secamente.

-No eres una mujer muy comunicativa, ¿verdad? -añadió enojado, cosa que no era muy normal en él.- Aquí tiene, cuando se vaya a casa échelas al correo -dijo, dándose la vuelta y metiéndose de nuevo en su despacho.

Bella lo miró con ojos sorprendidos: había visto a Edward Cullen enfadado y no con su habitual frialdad.

¿Qué había alterado su equilibrio?, se preguntó. ¿Su anterior discusión con Alice?

No, había sido algo que tenía que ver con ella. Probablemente por haberse quedado mirándolo, no le había gustado nada. Tampoco le había gustado que no le revelara sus preocupaciones.

«Bueno, tampoco es tan terrible», pensó Bella estoicamente. Mientras se sentaba frente al ordenador para empezar a escribir las cartas.

No había escrito más que el encabezamiento cuando una sonrisa amarga apareció en su boca. Dios, no podía imaginar cuál hubiera sido la reacción de Edward si le hubiera contado que estaba pensando en el canalla de su ex-novio, y cómo su traición la había obligado a estar en prisión cuatro años, cuatro largos, duros, y solitarios años.

Bella no pensaba que lo que le hubiera ocurrido al querido doctor por la tal Tanya se pareciera lo más mínimo a lo que ella le había ocurrido por Jacob. Si alguien tenía derecho a estar enojado y frustrado ante el sexo opuesto, ¡ese alguien era Isabela Marie Swan!

* * *

Hola chicas!

aqui tienen el capitulo 1 ^^

intentare subir 3 veces por semana! o bueno según los ánimos que me den

espero que tenga una acogida tan bonita como "AMANTE EQUIVOCADO"

Que les parecio?les gusto?

1besO cuidense!


	3. Chapter 3

Los Personajes pertenecen a Meyer (Damos GRACIAS POR ello) La historia es una adaptación a Crepúsculo

La Novela le pertenece a Lee, Miranda, y tiene el mismo titulo.

* * *

Bella estaba empezando la segunda carta cuando recordó la otra carta, la que había olvidado entregar a Edward. La correspondencia había sido repartida muy tarde aquel día, después de que el doctor Cullen hubiera visto a los pacientes. Él nunca abría las cartas, a menos que pusiera Confidencial o Privado. Eso era raro, la mayoría de las cartas que llegaban a la consulta eran cheques, informaciones generales de otros doctores o publicidad de compañías médicas y farmacias. Pero aquel día había una carta que quizá le interesara. Procedía del hotel Bungarla donde iba tener lugar la conferencia, era una nota de última hora. Uno de los cirujanos de Sydney anunciado iba a ser sustituido por un neurocirujano famoso en el mundo entero, el doctor James Gigandet . Bella se daba cuenta que quizá no le importara, si lo que había decidido era no ir, pero como se suponía que ella no lo sabía, pensó que era mejor dársela. Con un suspiro de resignación, se levantó, tomó el sobre y cruzó la sala de espera.

Se paró delante de la puerta cerrada, revisó si estaban abrochados todos los botones de la blusa blanca que llevaba, y se colocó bien la falda negra sobre sus caderas. Bella no quería que se repitiese el desafortunado incidente que había tenido lugar dos semanas atrás, cuando uno de los pequeños botones se había abierto y había dejado ver claramente el encaje que cubría sus pechos.

-Parece que uno de sus botones ha perdido la batalla frente a sus formas femeninas, señorita Swan -había apuntado Edward con una burla suave en la voz, mientras recogía la ficha de su próximo paciente de la bandeja que había a su lado-. ¿Quizá sean necesarios botones más grandes? ¿O una talla más de blusa?

Bella se había sentido agradecida al ver que él se marchaba antes de que la vergüenza la hiciera ruborizarse e hiciera que sus pechos crecieran dentro del sujetador, haciendo más difícil el intento de abrochar el pequeño botón. Fue la única vez que Edward se había metido bajo su piel, sexualmente hablando, y no iba a dejar que ocurriera de nuevo. De manera que Bella se sintió irritada cuando descubrió que su mano temblaba al ir a llamar a la puerta. También tenía una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago.

-Pase, señorita Swan -se oyó del interior. Bella entró con los labios apretados, tranquila por saber que su excitación privada era sólo eso, privada. El hombre que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa nunca adivinarla que lo que sentía en su presencia no era precisamente indiferencia. -¿Sí, qué quiere?

Se acercó unos pasos y depositó el sobre encima de la mesa.

-Una carta para usted, doctor, es de la organización de la conferencia de la semana que viene, para informarle sobre un cambio de última hora. Pensé que querría leerla, pero olvidé dársela antes. Lo siento.

Tomó el sobre y lo tiró directamente a la papelera que había en un rincón.

-He decidido no ir -dijo bruscamente.

La iluminación de su cara hacía resaltar el cansancio debajo de sus bonitos ojos azules.

-Es una pena -exclamó Bella, decidiendo que iba a intentar que se fuera. No importaba si lo odiaba o amaba, era un buen doctor y necesitaba un descanso-. Han logrado que James Gigandet ocupe el lugar de otro conferenciante -explicó con valentía-. Habría jurado que le gustaría escucharle. Es bastante famoso, ¿no?

Bella no se esperaba la reacción de Edward. Permaneció en su asiento con expresión fría, sus ojos verdes parecían amenazantes... ¿O sorprendidos? Lo que le había dicho no era tan sorprendente…

Bella se quedó todavía más perpleja cuando la expresión de sorpresa se convirtió en una sonrisa glacial que hizo estremecer su espina dorsal.

-Bien, bien, bien. ¿Quién habría creído tal cosa? Tiene razón, señorita Swan, la verdad es que no me gustaría perder la oportunidad de escuchar a un cirujano tan famoso.- Giró la silla de cuero negro, se agachó y recogió el sobre de la papelera. -Gracias por informarme, señorita Swan, no tiene idea de lo que me hubiera molestado haberme enterado después.

-¿Entonces va a ir después de todo? -preguntó esperanzada, pensando en lo feliz que Alice se sentiría.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Bella casi aplaudió de alegría.

-Me imagino que no le importa que me ausente el próximo viernes, ¿no es así?

¿Fue su comentario irónico, o la intensidad de la mirada del doctor en su boca lo que la inquietó?

Lo que fuera hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera inmediatamente, aunque el pulso de su corazón se aceleró y de repente se encontró a si misma mirando la boca de él, y preguntándose qué sentiría si se uniera con la suya. Bella no podía entender cómo era capaz de tener un pensamiento así, ¡Dios mío, si ni siquiera le gustaba! Y aun así fantaseaba sobre hacer el amor con él.

-Me es totalmente indiferente, doctor Cullen, si usted está aquí o no -contestó Bella, poniéndose rígida y mirándolo fríamente.

-Sí, me imagino. Eso dará un matiz imparcial a la proposición que voy a hacerle - declaró el doctor, soltando una risa tan fría como sus ojos.

-¿Proposición? ¿Qué proposición?

-No se alarme tanto, señorita Swan, no voy a pedirle que haga nada inmoral ni cometa un crimen. Pero le diré que tengo un problema en cuanto a la asistencia a la conferencia: es para parejas, ¿entiende? y la chica con la que iba a ir no va a poder. Bella se quedó sin habla ante la mentira. Era gracioso. No le gustaba Edward Cullen, pero nunca hubiera pensado que fuera un mentiroso.

-Ésa fue la razón por la que había decidido no ir -continuó impasible-. Mi querida hermana me sugirió contratar a una señorita de compañía, pero estoy seguro de que comprende que no es mi estilo. Se me acaba de ocurrir que podría convencerla para que usted me acompañe. Le pagaría, naturalmente -añadió antes de que Bella no pudiera más que parpadear por la sorpresa-. No espero que lo haga a cambio de nada. Alice me dijo una vez que trabajaba como camarera los fines de semana, así que la compensaría por el salario perdido. ¿Qué me dice, señorita Swan? ¿Cree que puede interesarle?

«¿Qué le digo?» Bella lo miró intentando contener su furia. «Te diría que no aunque me ofrecieras todo el oro del mundo, presuntuoso y canalla. No estaría ni una hora a solas contigo, y menos tres días y tres noches».

-Lo siento, no puedo -fue lo que acertó a decir, alegrándose de su tono suave.

-¿Tu novio no te dejaría?

-No, no tengo novio -contestó.

-Me sorprende. ¿Entonces por qué?

-Porque no me encontraba bien el fin de semana pasado y no pude ir a trabajar, si éste tampoco voy, perderé el empleo, y francamente no puedo permitirme el lujo de quedarme sin trabajo -tampoco podía perder ese trabajo, por eso estaba siendo tan diplomática.

-¿Cuánto ganas exactamente los fines de semana?

-¿Porqué?

-Conteste sencillamente a mi pregunta -insistió el doctor con un suspiro.

-Ciento veinte dólares más las propinas.

-¿Y cuánto le costaría encontrar otro trabajo similar si pierde ése?

-¿Qué? Pues... no sé que decirle. Puedes tener suerte, pero puede llevarte varias semanas.

-¿Tres meses, por ejemplo?

-Sí ¿a dónde quería ir a parar? ¿Por qué no dejaba el asunto? No iba a decir nunca que sí, ofreciera el dinero que ofreciera. El doctor tomó una calculadora pequeña que había en su mesa.

-Trece semanas serían mil quinientos sesenta dólares -calculó en voz alta-. Me imagino que una chica como usted conseguirá bastantes propinas, así que lo podemos dejar en dos mil dólares, por adelantado. ¿Qué dices, Bella? No está mal por tres días de trabajo y más que suficiente para afrontar la situación hasta que encuentres otro empleo.

A Bella no se le escapó el detalle de que la había llamado por su nombre, y éso la decidió más que su oferta monetaria.

-Lo siento pero debo rechazarlo, doctor Cullen, no soy una actriz lo suficientemente buena como para aceptar el papel. Creo que Alice tiene razón, es mejor que contrate a una profesional.

-Pero no quiero una profesional, Bella, te quiero a ti.

Se quedó mirándolo con los labios secos. Dios mío, si no lo conociera lo suficiente pensarla que quería decir eso exactamente.

-Será mejor que me explique-continuó, levantando una de las cejas para sorpresa de Bella-. La razón por la que te he dicho que te quiero a ti es porque sé que bajo esos fríos modales no hay nada más. No quiero tener que despedirte luego porque te hayas enamorado estúpidamente de mí. Además, puedo imaginar que con el traje apropiado puedes estar maravillosa. Sí... -los ojos del doctor se deslizaron por su cara y sus senos-. Muy bonita.

Bella no sabia qué parte de su explicación la había enfurecido más. La manera en que había dicho «muy bonita» no se le iba de la mente. ¡Dios mío cómo le gustaría darle una bofetada!

-¿No le da miedo que mi disgusto salga a relucir?

-No. Tengo confianza en la habilidad que tienen las mujeres para la interpretación. Además nunca salgo con mujeres que me adulan. Por supuesto, en estas circunstancias, sólo pretendo llevarla como amiga, no como amante, y por lo tanto cambiaría la reserva de una habitación y pediría dos. Bella sólo alcanzó a esconder su desprecio. Jessica había esperado dormir con él en esa corta reunión, hacer el papel de esposa pero sin esperar sus derechos reales. Encantador.

Jacob había intentado ganar su corazón antes de haber llegado a ser su amante. Le había enviado flores, chocolates, habían compartido cenas con velas... La había llevado a la cama con palabras dulces al oído y promesas eternas. Pero Edward Cullen no prometía nada a las mujeres... excepto un acto frío y técnico entre las sábanas. ¿Entonces por qué Bella sentía de repente deseos de probar ese acto técnico? ¿Por qué, por el amor de Dios? Iba contra todo lo que ella había sido.

Se ruborizó ante los pensamientos atrayentes que invadían su mente.

-Lo siento -acertó a decir-. No... No es algo que se pueda discutir, sencillamente no puedo.

-No me digas que no puedes, ¿cuál es el problema? Había pensado que dos mil dólares borrarían cualquier cosa que te dispusiera en mi contra. Lo creas o no puedo llegar a ser una persona bastante sociable cuando quiero. Mira, no digas que no tan pronto, piénsalo y llámame el domingo por la noche hacia las ocho. Alice no estará, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Bella pensó que seria mucho más fácil negarse por segunda y última vez por teléfono. Era difícil parecer convincente cuando una estaba ruborizándose y tartamudeando. Y cuando en lo más profundo sentía el deseo de aceptar. Dios mío, ¿se estaría volviendo loca?

-De acuerdo -aceptó temblando.

Al ver la sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en la boca de su jefe, el corazón de Bella dejó de temblar. Él estaba seguro de que ella diría que sí, de que el dinero que le había ofrecido eliminaría todas las barreras. El corazón de Bella se endureció aún más al pensar que quizá él sospechara que bajo su hostilidad había una atracción física hacia él. Esta sospecha la hizo decidirse, nada iba a hacerla aceptar. ¡Nada!

* * *

Hola...

Siento muchísimo la tardanza U.U

Les debo una justificación, e estado mala con infección en la garganta, y obviamente no tenia ningunas ganas de hacer nada, tuve problemas personales... pero están resueltos, lo peor de todo es que mi lap sea roto no me van las teclas del centro. De ninguna manera podía escribir textos muy largos. Hoy la mandaron para a ver qué se puede hacer... y bueno resumiendo esas cosas fueron las razones fundamentales por las que no subí. También tengo que decir que necesito tiempo para estudiar y para mí. Pero si todo sale como planeo creo que esto no va volver a pasar ^^

Sé que dije que subiría tres capítulos por semana pero sin lap... no se si podre subir tres.

No voy a decir que día subiré por que siempre me pasa algo y no puedo. LA SUERTE NO ME ACOMPAÑA!

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Melisa / V / Maite / tammyenana89 / LUCYarg / diana / nany87. GRACIAS

Muchísimas gracias, estoy tan contenta porque la hayan acogido tan bien ^^ siento que las decepciono pero voy a actualizar en cuanto pueda.

Muchos besOs! cuidensee


	4. Chapter 4

Los Personajes pertenecen a Meyer (Damos GRACIAS POR ello) La historia es una adaptación a Crepúsculo

La Novela le pertenece a Lee, Miranda, y tiene el mismo titulo.

* * *

Nada, excepto el destino, y la tristeza de una mujer mayor.

Al día siguiente empezaron los problemas, cuando dejó su trabajo de camarera, después de que su jefe intentara ponerle las manos encima. Más tarde, aquella misma noche después de haber salido, un gamberro robó en la habitación de la señorita Blanchford. La pobre mujer se quedó tan deprimida que Bella estuvo con ella todo el día del domingo, intentando consolarla.

-Todo se arreglará, señorita Blanchford -decía Bella cariñosamente, después de que la policía se hubiera marchado a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Estaban sentadas en el dormitorio de la señorita Blanchford, que era el más amplio y más antiguo en la casa de huéspedes, con una ventana que daba al destartalado jardín. Era esa ventana la que había facilitado la entrada del ladrón a la habitación de la planta inferior. La señorita Blanchford sacudió la cabeza mientras dos enormes lágrimas rodaban por sus arrugadas mejillas.

-He perdido todo -dijo con un sollozo sofocado-. Los ahorros de cinco años, todo ha desaparecido. Bella estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar ella también. Le daba pena la mujer, pero... si hubiera puesto el dinero en el banco, en vez de en una caja de galletas debajo de la cama...

La policía pensó que el ladrón sería probablemente alguien que había vivido en la misma casa de huéspedes y tenía conocimiento de la desconfianza de la señorita Blanchford hacía los bancos, cosa bastante común entre las personas que habían vivido la Gran Depresión. La policía dijo que, desgraciadamente, había pocas posibilidades de encontrar al culpable y recobrar el dinero, aunque eso no se lo habían dicho a la señorita Blanchford. Bella había pedido que no se lo dijeran, la pobre mujer ya estaba bastante disgustada. La verdadera tragedia era que ese dinero pensaba emplearlo en comprar una silla de ruedas eléctrica.

La señorita Blanchford sufría una enfermedad muscular degenerativa y cada vez le era más difícil valerse con la silla que había tenido hasta entonces.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Bella? -gritó la señora-. No quiero ir a un asilo del gobierno, pero dentro de poco no seré capaz de valerme por mí misma. Si no puedo ser independiente, es mejor que me muera.

-Ahora va a dejar de hablar de esas cosas -ordenó Bella con suavidad-. La policía recuperará el dinero, no se preocupe.

-No, no lo harán, se lo han llevado. Soy una vieja estúpida por guardarlo en aquella lata.

-No siga hablando de ello, no va a conseguir nada con quejarse; yo tengo el presentimiento de que su dinero aparecerá, deje pasar unos días

Bella tenía un presentimiento, si. Y tenía una sensación de vértigo en el estómago por lo que estaba pensando hacer para conseguir ese dinero a la señorita Blanchford.

-Iban a venir a enseñarme una silla el miércoles. Me dijeron que era la silla de segunda mano mejor que había pasado por allí, y sólo costaba tres mil dólares. Las nuevas cuestan mucho más, ya lo sabes.

-Sí, lo se -dijo Bella nerviosa. ¿Si Edward Cullen quería pagar dos mil dólares por su compañía, pagaría más? ¿Tres mil dólares? «Todo junto y por adelantado», había prometido. Si aceptaba su propuesta podría dar el dinero a la señorita Blanchford antes del miércoles. Por supuesto le diría que la policía había recobrado el dinero. Su antigua profesora de ballet era muy orgullosa y nunca aceptaría la caridad, además preguntaría a Bella de dónde había sacado el dinero.

-Vamos, señorita Blanchford -dijo Bella impaciente-. Seque sus lágrimas. La mujer que me ayudó a ser fuerte cuando estaba en la cárcel no puede sucumbir tan rápidamente. Dé una oportunidad a la policía y prométame que no va a cancelar la visita del miércoles.

-De acuerdo, Bella -la vieja mujer esbozó una sonrisa triste-. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

-Estar bien, como siempre -aseguró Bella, aunque ella no estaba tan segura. La mujer que antes parecía indestructible aquel día era la imagen de la fragilidad.

-Todavía no me hago a la idea de la suerte que he tenido de que vinieras a vivir aquí. Eres muy buena conmigo, Bella; leyéndome y jugando a las cartas conmigo. ¿Te cambiarías si consigues un trabajo a tiempo completo? Sé que éste no es el lugar más bonito del mundo...

¡Bonito! Era un agujero, pero era barato y muy céntrico. Le había dado la dirección un compañero de la cárcel y había esperado no tener que necesitarlo. Había confiado en poder volver a casa de sus padres. Pero cuando fue, el día que había sido puesta en libertad seis meses antes, había un mensaje de su padre diciendo que no era bienvenida allí, aunque había tenido el detalle de decir que sí podía recoger sus pertenencias. Sin embargo, se había enfadado tanto que se había marchado sin recoger nada y había aprovechado la ropa que había sacado de la cárcel.

El estado de ruina del edificio donde estaba la casa de huéspedes había sido un golpe duro, pero no tan duro como conocer a la ocupante de la habitación de la planta baja. La señorita Blanchford había enseñado ballet a Bella desde los tres a los doce años, en que ella había sido enviada a un internado.

Nunca había vuelto a darle clase, pero Bella nunca la había olvidado, siempre había admirado su autodisciplina. Y tenía que agradecerle la fuerza que la había transmitido y con la que había logrado superar sus largos días en prisión. Por lo que le dijo, tampoco la señorita Blanchford había olvidado nunca a su alumna. Bella le había contado cómo había sido su vida desde que había dejado el internado. Había sido maravilloso encontrar un oído atento y un hombro sobre el que llorar. La amistad de la señorita Blanchford significaba todo para Bella, y no podía soportar verla triste. Se hizo la promesa de hacer lo posible para obtener el dinero para aquella silla. Se echó hacia delante y dio unas palmaditas en las delgadas y huesudas rodillas de la vieja mujer.

-Ahora no siga preocupándose -la aconsejó con cariño-. Si alguna vez me voy de aquí, usted se vendrá conmigo. Y ahora vamos a conseguir esa silla, ¡sea como sea!

A las ocho de aquella tarde de domingo Bella fue hacia el teléfono y marcó el número de Edward Cullen iba contra su orgullo, pero como no había otra alternativa se decidió a hacerlo con estilo... su jefe nunca tenía que darse cuenta de que a ella le resultaba muy atractivo.

-¿Diga? Edward Cullen al aparato -contestó con frialdad, y un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Bella. ¡Caramba, tenía una voz verdaderamente sensual!

-Soy Isabella Swan, doctor Cullen -repuso Bella.

-Ah, sí, señorita Swan. Estaba esperando su llamada.

Bella esperaba que la proposición que iba a hacerle borrara el matiz de vanidad en aquella maldita voz sexy.

-He pensado en su oferta, doctor Cullen –empezó en un tono perfectamente profesional-, y he decidido que podría acompañarlo... -Bella se detuvo unos segundos intencionadamente-. Por un precio, claro.

Se oyó la respiración fuerte del doctor seguida por unos segundos de silencio total.

-Ya le he ofrecido dos mil dólares -dijo finalmente, ya no había ningún matiz seductor en la voz, se había vuelto fría como un témpano de hielo-. Habría asegurado que era más que suficiente para el trabajo que va a hacer.

-Lo siento, pero no es suficiente.

-Entiendo -replicó con tono de reproche-. ¿Y cuánto será suficiente?

-Tres mil.

-¡Eso es mil dólares al día!

-Ese es mi precio, doctor Cullen. Tómelo o déjelo.

-Sí, lo tomo, señorita Swan, pero con una condición.

-¿Qué condición?

-Que no tenga que cambiar la habitación que he reservado. Sinceramente, por razones que no voy a explicar ahora, preferiría que creyeran que somos novios, no sólo amigos. Naturalmente no espero que duerma en mi cama, me aseguraré de que la habitación tenga un sofá-cama para que podamos dormir separados.

-¿Y si digo que no?

-Si dice que no, haré otros planes.

Bella sabía que nunca iba a decir que no si pensaba en la depresión de la señorita Blanchford. Pero odiaba a Edward Cullen por arrinconarla de esa manera. No había ninguna razón para prolongar la agonía, sería añadir fuego a la humillación. Era mejor aceptar cuanto antes, dejando que pensara que no la había preocupado el cambio.

-De acuerdo -aceptó con un tono alegre-. Me doy cuenta de que por tres mil dólares puede poner las condiciones. Pero lo quiero todo junto y por adelantado, tal como prometió.

Una vez más EdwardCullen se quedó callado. ¿Sorprendido?¿Impresionado quizá?

-Le mandaré el dinero mañana con un mensajero.

Le dijo finalmente en un tono sarcástico.

Evidentemente, ella no le había sorprendido, había actuado exactamente como él esperaba que las mujeres actuasen... ¡como prostitutas que se vendían por dinero!

-En efectivo, por favor -sugirió Bella con una voz que reflejaba la furia que sentía dentro.

-Naturalmente.

Bella se encogió de hombros con un suspiro. Ya estaba hecho y no podía volverse atrás, pero por lo menos le gustaría no sentirse tan humillada. Cualquiera pensaría que había alquilado su alma y su cuerpo para toda la vida, en vez de su compañía por tres miserables días.

-Supongo que ya hablaremos de los detalles cuando tengamos oportunidad -dijo bruscamente el doctor. No quiero que Alice sepa nada, es algo entre tú y yo, le diré que voy a ir solo. Debes darme tu palabra, Bella.

Bella no esperaba que la llamara por su nombre, pero asumía que no iba a seguir llamándola señorita Swan. Tampoco ella quería que Alice lo supiera, era una situación realmente violenta e indigna. Y ligeramente desconcertante. Bella se preguntaba por qué Edward tenía tanto empeño en hacer creer a sus colegas que su acompañante era su amante. ¿Tenia que mantener su reputación de hombre seductor? ¿O había otra razón secreta para ello? Algo, quizá intuición femenina, la avisó. Debajo de la superficie siempre había algo más... Pero Bella no podía dejarse arrastrar por preocupaciones y escrúpulos de naturaleza tan indefinida. Lo que importaba eran los tres mil dólares.

* * *

**Estoi cumpliendo... saco tiempo de debajo de las piedras ^^**

**merezco rewiews? **

**Gracias por sus comentarios en e prosimo capitulo as nombro =D Necesito su apoyo**

**1besOs cuiidenSe!**


	5. Chapter 5

Los Personajes pertenecen a Meyer (Damos GRACIAS POR ello) La historia es una adaptación a Crepúsculo

La Novela le pertenece a Lee, Miranda, y tiene el mismo titulo.

* * *

-Lo primero es lo primero -continuó Edward impaciente-, la ropa que vas a llevar.

-¿La ropa? -repitió desconcertada.

-¿Tienes algo aparte de la blusa blanca y la falda negra que llevas todos los viernes? Bella recordó toda la ropa de diseño que estaba colgada en el armario de su casa en Killara. Eran prendas de estilo clásico, que no pasaban de moda, y no dudaba de que seguirían allí. No tendría ningún problema en recuperarlas si iba durante el día, cuando su padre estuviera en la oficina.

-En realidad tengo un ropero bien surtido -replicó con dureza, resentida por la crítica y el escepticismo de la pregunta.

-Sí, ¿pero qué tipo de ropa? Entenderás que cualquier mujer que vaya conmigo tiene que ir bien vestida. Nada barato ni demasiado llamativo.

-Yo no soy barata ni llamativa.

-Desde luego barata no eres -musitó de manera cortante-. Hasta ahora tampoco has sido nada llamativa, aparte de tu botón travieso-añadió con cinismo-. Pero no me gustaría llevarme alguna sorpresa desagradable una vez que estemos en el hotel. Lo que me hace preguntarte si has tenido algo en el pasado o lo tienes ahora que te impida aceptar el trabajo, ¿lo hay?

Bella tragó saliva, sí que existía una buena razón, pero en la conferencia no habría nadie que supiera nada sobre su juicio ni su sentencia. No había aparecido nada en los periódicos, su padre no la había ayudado con un buen abogado pero sí había usado su influencia para que no saliera nada a la luz.

-¿Como qué? -preguntó temerosa.

-Sólo Dios sabe. No habrás aparecido en las páginas centrales de las revistas para hombres, ¿no? Sé perfectamente que Alice te contrató sin revisar tus antecedentes demasiado en profundidad. Y yo no he nacido ayer, Bella. Sé que cuando una chica tiene dificultades económicas y tiene un buen cuerpo como el tuyo, podría meterse en algunas cosas poco respetables.

Cualquier sentimiento de culpa en Bella desapareció ante la indignación. « ¡Poco respetables!» ¿Qué demonios pensaba que iba a hacer al irse con él? Dios mío, ¿quién se creía que era, mirándola por encima del hombro cuando era él quien estaba pagando para que lo acompañara? Y en cuanto a su cuerpo... estaba harta de la suposición de que sus curvas significasen falta de moral.

-Nunca he hecho nada de lo que me avergüence, doctor Cullen -dijo con dignidad-. Créame, se sentirá orgulloso de llevarme como... novia. No tendrá ninguna queja.

-Eso está por ver, ¿de acuerdo? A propósito, ¿sabes jugar al tenis?

-Sí, pero...

-No tienes que ser una profesional -interrumpió el doctor-, simplemente saber jugar. Y me imagino que seria demasiado preguntarte si sabes jugar al golf, ¿qué me dices?

Su tono dominante hizo a Bella hervir de furia. Ella sólo iba a decir que no tenía raqueta. «Si alguna vez le ganara al tenis o al golf...», se dijo a sí misma. «Gracias, papá, por todas esas vacaciones con interminables cursillos, por lo menos hiciste algo». -La verdad es que juego al golf, de vez en cuando... -explicó Bella, sin querer dar al enemigo demasiadas pistas.

-Me sorprendes, señorita Swan. Hubiera jurado que tu talento estaba en cualquier otro sitio menos en un campo de deportes.

-Desearía que se decidiera sobre cómo va a llamarme -dijo ignorando el comentario del doctor-, a veces me llama Bella, y al momento vuelve a llamarme señorita Swan.

-Tienes razón, pero tampoco me siento a gusto llamándote Bella. ¿Hacemos un acuerdo y te llamo Isabella?

-Lo que quiera, es el jefe. Es sólo para saber cómo comportarme y lo que esperar. Y hablando de esperar, me imagino que yo tampoco me llevaré una sorpresa cuando estemos en el hotel, ¿no?

Un silencio pesado se apoderó de la línea unos segundos. Bella supo entonces que Edward tenía algo escondido en aquella conferencia, y eso la hizo inquietarse.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó el doctor. «Quiero decir que a dónde quieres ir a parar, canalla», le hubiera gustado decir. « ¿Qué es lo que te hace pagar tres mil dólares por llevarme allí como novia tuya?»

-Quiero decir que no es el primer hombre con el que he salido que sea un lobo con disfraz de caballero -dijo Bella con firmeza-. No quiero tener que pelear cada noche.

-Qué maravillosamente sincera puedes ser, Isabella, y es algo que admiro. Eres una chica extraña con una personalidad enigmática y seductora. Además nunca has usado las artimañas que suelen utilizar las mujeres que en la misma posición que tú suelen usar. Pero no... No tienes que preocuparte por tener que pelear. La violación nunca me ha atraído, y seducirte no es parte de mi plan.

-¿Qué plan? -tuvo que decir Bella, sin creerse del todo los cumplidos. Por alguna razón él la despreciaba y nunca había intentado esconderlo. Quizá despreciara a todas las mujeres que tuvieran una talla grande de sujetador.

-Eso, mi querida Isabella, no es asunto tuyo.

«Y eso mi, querido doctor no es una respuesta», hubiera querido decir. Pero no lo dijo. No era muy sabio insistir, no si lo que quería eran aquellos tres mil dólares.

-Es justo, doctor. Puede guardar su secreto.

-Edward.

-¿Qué?

-Llámame Edward.

-Ah... claro, me imagino que tendré que hacerlo. Espero recordarlo.

-Practica desde ahora mismo. Di: «si, Edward», o «no, Edward». «Tres bolsas llenas, Edward.»

-No sea ridículo.

-Dilo -insistió en voz alta.

Bella se estremeció ante la fuerza de la voz varonil.

-Sí, Edward -comenzó despacio-. No, Edward -dijo con más firmeza-. Tres bolsas llenas, Edward -terminó con desafio.

-¿Lo ves? No has tenido ningún problema, sólo que quizá tendrías que poner un poco más de calor cuando digas mi nombre, pero tienes tiempo hasta el viernes. Si lo pronuncias de la manera en que lo haces ahora, se creerán que quieres matarme, no besarme.

«Se equivocarían», pensó de mala gana. Ella querría hacer las dos cosas, matarlo y besarlo.

-Veré qué puedo hacer -exclamó Bella, sorprendida por su tono frío. Desde luego era mejor actriz de lo que suponía. Quizá podría superar aquella farsa sin quemarse los dedos, y si empezaba a sentirse atraída por el atractivo cirujano, simplemente tenía que recordar a Jacob.

-Dime la agenda para el viernes -siguió en tono profesional-.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Se supone que llegaremos a Bungarla entre las tres y las cinco. El viernes por la mañana tengo que operar, y tengo un paciente que viene de lejos para que la examine ese día. Le he dicho que venga a verme a la una.

-¿Quieres que vaya a la consulta como siempre?

-No, no es necesario. Ve a la consulta a la una y media, para entonces habré terminado. Me han dicho que el viaje a Bungarla no lleva más de dos horas. .

-¿Qué crees que puedo llevar de ropa para el viaje?

-Algo informal pero elegante. Llévate una chaqueta, porque puede ser una tarde de otoño fría. No te olvides de llevarte ropa para jugar al tenis y al golf, y también un traje de baño; según el programa que enviaron hay piscina climatizada.

-Sí, jefe.

-No seas descarada. Sería mucho más que descarada si llevara el bikini que Jacob la había regalado cinco años atrás. Bella usaba ahora una talla más, especialmente en el pecho. Debía de haber sido toda aquella comida que servían en la prisión; o las rosquillas y los chocolates gratis que se había estado tomando los fines de semana en el café, para así no tener que gastarse mucho en comida. Tendría que, literalmente, morirse de hambre hasta el viernes si quería que su ropa antigua le sirviera. Por lo menos había empezado bien, ¡ese día no había comido nada!

-¿Isabella?

-¿Si?

-Nada, ¿no quieres preguntarme tú nada?

-¿Tienes mi dirección para mandarme el dinero mañana?

-Me alegra que sepas cuáles son tus prioridades -dijo con voz irritada-. Si, tengo tus señas. Te enviaré el dinero en metálico hacia las tres como muy tarde. ¿Está bien?

-Si.

-Yo espero quedarme satisfecho con el pago.

-Tú obtendrás a cambio lo que has pagado. Nada más.

-Me alegra oír eso, Isabella. Porque éso es exactamente lo que estoy pagando. Nada más. Sin complicaciones ni consecuencias. Te veré el viernes. ¡No llegues tarde! -a continuación se cortó la línea. Bella se quedó mirando el teléfono, tenía el corazón alterado por el enfado. O por lo menos esperaba que fuera por enfado.

* * *

Holo

Chicas siento la tardanza, pero las cosas no van bien espero que puedan perdonar y tenerme un poco de paciencia... tengo fe en que vengan tiempos mejores ^^

Se que es cortitoo pero intentare subir el proximo antes de que acabe la semana

Espero sus comentarios y opiniones!

BesOs cuiidense!*


	6. Chapter 6

Los Personajes pertenecen a Meyer (Damos GRACIAS POR ello) La historia es una adaptación a Crepúsculo

La Novela le pertenece a Lee, Miranda, y tiene el mismo titulo.

* * *

El viernes parecía estar muy lejos. Llegó, fresco y soleado, era un bonito día de otoño. La semana, que generalmente se le hacía larguísima cuando pasaba los días buscando trabajo, había fluido simplemente. Cualquier minuto libre lo había empleado con la ropa, subiendo o bajando dobladillos, y cambiando costuras cuando era posible.

-Dime otra vez el nombre del lugar donde vas a ir, cariño -decía la señorita Blanchford mientras observaba a Bella guardar las prendas lavadas y planchadas.

-Bungarla -replicó, sonriendo mientras la mujer maniobraba la silla con un simple movimiento de una palanca. En dos días se había hecho una experta y raramente se tropezaba con alguien. Al verla tan feliz su sacrificio del fin de semana parecía tener sentido-.

-Es un hotel privado a la salida de Bowral.

-¿Y qué tienes que hacer allí exactamente?

-Trabajaré de secretaria. El doctor Cullen quiere que tome notas de los conferenciantes que hablarán explicó Bella, que nunca diría la verdad a la pobre mujer. Se disgustaría terriblemente, luego haría que Bella devolviera el dinero a Edward y no fuera. Pero era un poco difícil: la silla había sido ya pagada.

-¿Y necesitas todos esos vestidos tan elegantes para ello?

Bella intentó no parecer culpable, se rió y esperó no sonar demasiado falsa.

-No, claro que no, pero habrá algún acto por las noches. No querrás que esté fea en medio de todos esos famosos doctores y sus esposas, ¿no?

-Tú nunca parecerías fea, Bella -los ojos grises de la mujer la miraron fijamente

- Pero ese jefe tuyo... no es del tipo de hombres que espera más de su secretaria, ¿no, hijita?

-¡Dios mío, no!, el doctor Cullen no es de esos.

-Creo que me has dicho que era muy guapo, y muy joven.

-Sí, así es.

-En ese caso seguro que es así, créeme, querida. He vivido bastante como para saber que todos los hombres guapos son iguales. A no ser que sea homosexual, claro. No es homosexual, ¿verdad?

-No -exclamó Bella-, estoy segura de que no. Pero no hay necesidad de que te preocupes, yo no le gusto. No de esa manera.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué no le ibas a gustar? Tú eres una chica muy atractiva y vas a estar impresionante con ese vestido que estoy viendo.

Bella miró hacia el vestido color café de encaje que estaba doblado cuidadosamente.

-No voy a llevar ése, me está un poco ajustado.

La verdad era que todos los vestidos que había recogido de su casa el pasado lunes le estaban un poco ceñidos. Había podido resolver el problema sacando costuras, pero había sido imposible en el caso del vestido de encaje, las costuras en él estaban al límite. Lo iba a llevar pensando que sería capaz de ponérselo la última noche, si nadaba varios largos cada día en la piscina que Edward había mencionado. El color le sentaba bien y era un vestido que siempre le había gustado. Tenía que admitir que con él siempre se había sentido sexy. La única vez que se lo había puesto con Jacob, aquél no fue capaz de esperar a que se lo quitara al final de la noche.

Se preguntó qué diría Edward si la viera con ese vestido en particular, con el pelo arreglado, maquillada y su collar de perlas y diamantes alrededor del cuello. Seducirla no estaba en sus planes originales, pero quizá se le ocurriría... si se lo ponía.

-Bella... Bella alzó la vista de la maleta, notando que su pulso se había acelerado de manera inquietante. ¡Qué pensamientos se le venían a la mente con ese hombre demoníaco!

-¿Sí? -dijo un poco temblorosa

-¿No estarás enamorada del doctor Cullen, verdad? -preguntó la señorita Blanchford preocupada.

-¡No, Dios santo! -«puede que un poco atraída», pensó, «pero no enamorada». ¡Sólo con pensarlo temblaba!

-¡Teléfono para ti, Bella! -dijo una voz desde la entrada-. Apresúrate, dice que tiene mucha prisa.

Bella no tenía idea de quién podría ser, nadie la llamaba nunca allí. Incluso pensaba que no había dado el número de teléfono nunca. Los únicos amigos que tenía desde que habla salido de prisión eran la señorita Blanchford y los otros inquilinos. Iba rápidamente hacia la mesa donde reposaba el único teléfono del edificio cuando se acordó que le había dado a Alice el número, lo cual significaba que Edward también lo sabría.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al tomar el auricular, y su «bola» fue seca.

-Aquí Edward, Isabella. Estoy entre dos operaciones. Así que no puedo perder tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo va mal? -se sentía hundida ante el pensamiento de que todo se suspendiera. Bella se sintió confusa ante sus sentimientos, ya que no era el dinero lo que la preocupaba, sino no tener la oportunidad de lucir aquel vestido delante de Edward.

-No pasa nada, sólo que estaba preocupado de cómo ibas a cruzar la ciudad con tu equipaje. Sé que normalmente tomas el tren y caminas las dos manzanas hasta Martin Place.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes tú eso?

-No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de información que Alice me da sobre su maravillosa señorita Swan. Me imagino que el dinero te llegaría el lunes sin problemas, ¿no?

-¿Qué? Sí, gracias.

-Entonces empléalo en tomar un taxi.

-¡No puedo!

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes? -preguntó impaciente-. ¿No me digas que lo has gastado todo? ¿Los tres mil dólares?

-Me temo que sí -reconoció. De alguna manera era divertido la de cosas falsas que podía imaginarse sobre ella

- Ya no sólo era una cazafortunas, sino también una perversa derrochadora.

El doctor dijo algo entre dientes que convirtió la diversión en fastidio. No había entendido exactamente lo que había dicho, pero no había sonado precisamente a cumplido.

-No llegaré tarde -dijo con brusquedad-. No llevo demasiado equipaje. Sólo una maleta.

-¡Te dije que quería verte bien vestida!

-Iré muy bien vestida. Muy bien.

-Gracias a mis tres mil dólares, me atrevería a decir. No debería quejarme, en este mundo obtienes lo que pagas. Yo quería una mujer guapa y atractiva de mi brazo este fin de semana y nunca son baratas. Pero también pago por no tener dificultades, hazme un favor y toma un taxi de todas maneras. ¿Puedes pagarlo con tu dinero si te prometo que te lo daré cuando llegues aquí?

-Sí.

-Entonces hazlo. Te veré como muy tarde a la una y media. Colgó el teléfono y dejó a Bella inquieta y con el ceño fruncido. Las ideas sobre vestidos ceñidos de color café y seducción se evaporaron, y fueron sustituidas por una curiosidad renovada sobre lo que iba a pasar en realidad aquel fin de semana. ¿Qué era lo que quería hacer Edward que no le importaba el precio? El suspiro resignado de Bella reflejaba la realidad de la situación. Edward no iba a contárselo, aunque ella le preguntara directamente. Precisamente había pagado por no tener ataduras. ¿Y no es eso también lo que tú quieres?, se preguntó a sí misma.

No ataduras. Era mejor ignorar la atracción sexual que sentía por él, y no alimentarla llevando vestidos seductores. El vestido de color café, decidió Bella sensatamente, se quedaría allí. Pero cuando volvió a la habitación, la señorita Blanchford había terminado de hacer la maleta, y el vestido de encaje estaba debajo de varias prendas. Bella no iba a sacar el vestido desde las profundidades de la maleta ante los ojos intuitivos de la anciana mujer, así que se prometió no ponerse la prenda maldita. Pero no confiaba mucho en si misma. «Actúa de acuerdo a lo que te han pagado, Bella», decía la voz de la conciencia mientras cerraba la maleta.

Nada más, nada menos. Si eso hacia y se preocupaba sólo de sus propios asuntos, el único peligro que podía correr sería que dijera o hiciera algo que le hiciera perder el trabajo que le quedaba, y eso sería desastroso para su actual situación económica, con cincuenta y cinco dólares únicos en su cuenta bancaria, más treinta dólares, más o menos, en su monedero. «Tendrás que asegurarte de que no dices ni haces nada estúpido», dijo de nuevo su conciencia. «Tienes que mantenerte fría y tranquila. No utilices demasiado el sarcasmo, aunque te provoquen. Y, por el amor de Dios, no corras detrás de él, aunque se ponga delante de ti con su magnífico cuerpo desnudo». Bella sintió una sensación de vértigo en el estómago al pensar en él desnudo. Por supuesto, no sabía cómo podía estar Edward sin nada encima. Quizá fuera pálido y blando. Quizá sus hombros anchos, sus caderas estrechas, su estómago liso fueran mera ilusión creada por los trajes hechos a medida que siempre llevaba. «Y quizá también los cerdos volaran», añadió Bella con desgana. Edward trabajaba demasiado para estar fofo. Y en cuanto a estar pálido... el hombre tenía un color natural. No, seguramente desnudo estaría imponente. De eso estaba segura. Imponente, seductor y viril.

-¿No has olvidado nada? -preguntó la señorita Blanchford mientras Bella bajaba la maleta de cuero de la cama.

-¿Sí? ¿El qué?

-Esto -dijo la mujer, y se sacó del regazo el perfumador más bonito que Bella había visto jamás. Estaba hecho de cristal rosado, con la borla de satén rosa y plata.

-¿Oh, señorita Blanchford?-exclamó Bella, con lágrimas en los ojos. -Tiene Chanel Nº 5. Un amigo me lo dio hace dos años, pero la esencia no quedaba bien en un vejestorio como yo. Creo que en ti, querida, hará que los hombres vuelvan la cabeza.

Bella se emocionó y asustó a la vez, porque sabía que sólo había un hombre que ella quería que volviera la cabeza aquel fin de semana. ¡Y si lo hacía, ella no iba a poder resistirse a él!

* * *

Hola!

Como estann! ^^

bueno se que este capitulo no es muy interesante pero hay que ponerlo!

Y bueno tenia que decir HOY ES Mi CUMPLE! y como estoy muy contenta pues intentare subir el próximo capitulo esta noche o mañana ^^

1besO cuidense

Muchas graciias por sus Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Los Personajes pertenecen a Meyer (Damos GRACIAS POR ello) La historia es una adaptación a Crepúsculo

La Novela le pertenece a Lee, Miranda, y tiene el mismo titulo.

* * *

El taxista dejó a Bella frente al alto edificio donde se encontraba la consulta de Edward, y desapareció a toda velocidad entre el tráfico. La tarifa ascendió a veintidós dólares, con lo cual su monedero quedó con ocho dólares y algunos centavos. Bella suspiró y miró al reloj de pulsera. Era todavía la una y diez. Tomó fuerzas y agarró la maleta para entrar en el edificio por las puertas giratorias.

Empezó a sentirse inquieta al caminar sobre el frío suelo de baldosas hacia los ascensores. Dejó la maleta en el suelo, se colocó bien en el hombro el bolso de cuero a juego, y apretó el botón de subida. Las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente, el ascensor estaba vacío. Bella tomó su maleta y estaba a punto de entrar cuando algo la interrumpió.

Fue una voz en su interior.

«No vayas», dijo la voz. «Corre»

¿Corre? ¿Pero cómo iba a poder? La habían pagado ya. Edward sabía su dirección, y ella estaba totalmente arruinada. No había ningún lugar hacia donde pudiera correr. Un miedo irracional la invadió mientras subía en el ascensor al segundo piso. ¿Por qué iba a asustarse, aparte de por la estúpida atracción física que sentía hacia el doctor? Podía esconderla fácilmente. Dios mío, llevaba escondiéndola seis meses, ¿no? Lo único que tenia que hacer era seguir actuando de la misma manera unos días más. Por supuesto, no podía evitar sentirse bastante nerviosa ante la proximidad del fin de semana. Hacía varios años que no se relacionaba con el tipo de gente que habría en la conferencia, aunque había sido educada con todas las ventajas que el dinero puede dar, y sabía que no iba a sentirse incómoda ni hacérselo sentir a Edward.

Su educación había sido excelente, sabía la gramática correcta, y los modales y comportamiento necesarios aprendidos en la niñez.

Los cuatro años pasados en prisión no habían alterado ese estilo y elegancia que parecía natural en las chicas de su entorno y posición, aunque había aprendido a cuidarse de sí misma y hablar duramente si era necesario, y no siempre con el lenguaje de una señorita.

Podía entender bien la confusión de Edward acerca de la ambivalencia de su carácter. La mayoría del tiempo ella era la chica educada, la criatura refinada que sus nodrizas y profesores habían formado, pero a veces emergía la superviviente dura que tuvo que aprender a ser en la cárcel. Bella se sentía cómoda en su nueva personalidad, siempre podía acudir a ella para protegerse, emocional y físicamente. La hacia ver las cosas tal como eran, sin ningún velo del romanticismo estúpido que habla hecho que cayera a los pies de un canalla como Jacob, ciega y estúpidamente enamorada; el mismo que siempre la había hecho creer que tenía que enamorarse de un hombre para disfrutar del sexo.

Bella ya había aprendido que la atracción sexual no tenía necesariamente que significar amor. Era algo animal, involuntario y primario. Un instinto químico que se ponía de manifiesto en presencia de miembros atractivos del sexo opuesto. Los científicos lo llamaban selección natural de las especies. Una hembra siempre iba a sentirse atraída por el más fuerte y atractivo de los machos de su especie, para que los descendientes fueran también los más fuertes y más atractivos, dándoles así oportunidad para sobrevivir. Bella sabía que lo que sentía por Edward no tenía nada que ver con el amor, sino con la selección natural de las especies.

Salió del ascensor y caminó despacio por el pasillo reafirmándose en sus pensamientos. Iba con quince minutos de adelanto, no tenía por qué apresurarse. La puerta de la consulta de Edward estaba abierta, pero la sala de espera estaba vacía. Bella oyó sonidos amortiguados procedentes de la consulta, dejó la maleta en el suelo, fue hacia la recepción y se metió en la pequeña habitación que había detrás para tomar un té. Se podía tomar una taza; su dieta radical de la semana empezaba a pasarle factura. Había perdido algo de peso, y como además había hecho algunos cambios, casi toda la ropa de hacia cinco años le servía. Había algo que le preocupaba, sin embargo, y era el atrevido bikini negro que llevaba en el fondo de la maleta. Definitivamente no era una prenda para ponérsela en compañía de un hombre, ya que su busto había crecido una talla y la parte de abajo también. No estaba gorda, pero había adquirido voluptuosidad. Se habría comprado otro si hubiera podido. Bella terminó de hacerse el té y se sentó a tomarlo en la mesa de recepción. Mientras lo tomaba se acordó de todo lo que había ocurrido el lunes anterior cuando habla ido a recoger su ropa. Su padre no estaba, por supuesto. ¿Cuándo había estado él alguna vez allí? Y el ama de llaves era nueva. Bella había tardado un rato en convencerla de quién era y de que quería recoger sus prendas, que afortunadamente seguían en su cuarto. No era que hubiera pensado que no iban a estar. Su padre nunca se había molestado en tirar las cosas de su madre cuando aquella le dejó, ¿por qué iba a haber tirado las de su hija? Eso hubiera significado admitir de alguna manera que su comportamiento le había afectado. Bella se había llevado dos maletas llenas, sin revisarlas en profundidad. Había recogido también las mejores piezas de joyería.

Fue una mañana triste. Los recuerdos la deprimieron.

Seguía sentada recordando, cuando la puerta de la consulta de Edward se abrió y salió una mujer con una niña en brazos. Las dos lloraban, la niña a gritos, y la mujer suavemente. Bella, emocionada, iba a levantarse para ofrecerles su ayuda, cuando apareció Edward. El no vio a Bella, estaba concentrado en la mujer y la niña.

-Vamos, Chrissie -murmuró, tomando cariñosamente a la pequeña entre sus brazos-, estás haciendo que tu madre se preocupe con tu llanto- el doctor la besó en las mejillas y la lanzó hacia arriba varias veces-. Siento que los dedos del doctor estén fríos, la próxima vez los calentaré en la estufa. ¿Qué te parece? Y aquí hay algo por ser una niña tan fuerte y valiente.

Bella observó fascinada cómo Edward sacaba de su bolsillo de la bata blanca una piruleta de color rosa brillante.

-¡Para ti!, déjame quitar este papel tan molesto -continuó quitando el celofán para después meter el caramelo en la boca abierta. La niña se abrazó al doctor chupando contenta su caramelo. La escena dejó atónita a Bella. ¿Era aquel hombre el mismo doctor con el que trabajaba cada viernes por las tardes? ¿Esa persona amable, cariñosa? ¿Dónde estaban la brusquedad, los modales rígidos, los ojos fríos y distantes? Desde luego ése era un caso genuino de doctor Jekyll y Mr Hyde.

-Por favor, no se preocupe, señora Williams -aconsejaba a la mujer-, éstas cosas no son graves a una edad temprana.

-Lo sé, doctor, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Edward rodeó con el brazo libre a la mujer temblorosa.

-Lo sé, lo sé -dijo suavemente -. Es la madre de Chrissie y la quiere.

La mujer alzó la cara y Bella pudo ver la emoción intensa que reflejaban los ojos enrojecidos. Bella sintió una presión en el pecho al ser testigo de la fuerza que tenia el amor de aquella mujer. Aquella mujer movería montañas por su hijita.

-Venga dentro de seis meses -oyó que decía Edward-, y volveremos a hacer otra radiografía para comparar.

-Lo haré, doctor. Y no se preocupe, no olvidaré los ejercicios que me ha enseñado. No fallaré ningún día.

-Estoy seguro de que no, señora William. Los ojos de Bella seguían sumergidos en la taza de té medio vacía cuando unos pantalones oscuros se acercaron a la mesa.

-No sabia que habías llegado - dijo Edward-, no te había visto.

Bella confió en que su cara no reflejara toda la pena que acababa de sentir momentos antes. Quizá sí lo hiciera, porque el doctor frunció el ceño y la miró con algo que pareció compasión en sus ojos normalmente duros.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -quiso saber. Las palabras amables llegaron a su corazón, todavía herido, y sintió ganas de llorar también ella. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos preguntándose si también la consolaría a ella en caso de que se pusiera a llorar. ¿La tomaría en sus brazos como había hecho con la niña, dejando que se acurrucara en el calor de su pecho?

-Me he mareado un poco -se excusó, sabiendo que lo que decía no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Alzó la taza-. Estaré bien después de que haya tomado un poco de azúcar. Cuando se levantó, con la taza vacía en la mano, estaba totalmente recuperada, y Edward había vuelto a su estado habitual.

-No olvides tomar el dinero del taxi de la caja - dijo de manera cortante. A continuación, se dirigió apresuradamente a su consulta quitándose la bata blanca. –

Mr. Hyde de nuevo -murmuró Bella, mientras tomaba sus veintidós dólares como le habían ordenado. A continuación fregó la taza y el platito. Volvió a recepción a la vez que Edward salía de la consulta de nuevo con aspecto distinguido: un traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata verde, el mismo verde de sus ojos.

-Ese traje que llevas es mejor que la falda negra de siempre -dijo recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada-. Y también me gusta cómo te has arreglado el pelo, con mucho estilo.

-Me alegra que te guste -contestó Bella, que sabía que el vestido de lana de color ámbar le sentaba bien y le resaltaba su silueta. El único adorno que llevaba era una gargantilla de oro que le hacía juego con los pendientes. El juego le habla sido regalado al cumplir los diecinueve años por su madre, que se lo había enviado desde algún lugar de Europa. La mayoría de las joyas que Bella tenía eran regalos de su madre. No tenían valor sentimental, pero eran auténticas. Edward no iba a poder acusarla de llevar bisutería.

-¿Cómo has podido sujetarte el pelo de esa manera? No te lo has cortado, ¿verdad? Bella se quedó asombrada por su tono casi intimidatorio, ¿qué le importaba si se lo había cortado o no?

-No -replico, intentando no perder la calma. Tenía que mantenerse impasible para sobrevivir al largo fin de semana. No tenía que permitir que su equilibrio se alterara, dijera lo que dijera-. Tengo bastante práctica en sujetarme el pelo - terminó. Cuando había estado trabajando en la lavandería de la prisión había sido esencial recocerse el pelo.

-Lo tienes muy largo, ¿verdad? -comentó Edward todavía con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí.

-¿Lo llevas alguna vez suelto?

-Sólo en la cama -fue la respuesta breve. Bella no era ninguna estúpida y sabía que a los hombres les encantaba el pelo largo, sobre todo suelto. No se lo había dejado largo por esa razón. No le había importado que se lo cortaran por los hombros cuando estuvo en la cárcel, y luego no había tenido suficiente dinero para cortárselo cuando había salido. En realidad resultaba muy barato llevarlo largo.

-En ese caso tendré el placer de verlo -declaró Edward, antes de ir a recoger la maleta. Su mirada fue tan provocadora como su comentario. Había entrecerrado los ojos, como si se estuviera imaginando el aspecto que tendría en la cama con el pelo extendido sobre la almohada. Su almohada. Bella notó que la selección natural estaba de nuevo trabajando, haciéndola sentir y pensar cosas que no tenían una base real, sólo estaban en su imaginación calenturienta.

-Yo llevaré esto -dijo con brusquedad cuando el doctor fue a recoger su bolso.

-Como quieras. ¿Estás lista para que salgamos? ¿No quieres ir al baño?

-Sería una buena idea. No tardaré nada.

Bella se miró en el espejo después de haberse lavado las manos. No era tranquilidad precisamente lo que se reflejaba en sus mejillas, ni en el brillo de sus ojos.

* * *

Bueno no dijo mucho... pero dimos a conocer a un Edwar total mente diferente a como lo conoce Bella

Aqui les dejo el capitulo muchisimas gracias por lo comentarios!

Muchos besos, cuidense y gracias por las Felicitaciones ^^


End file.
